galaxyonfirefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Uggut/Flame of Hope - a Galaxy on Fire fan fiction
I originally posted this piece of fan fiction on Fishlabs's forums but it got merged with this long thread and kind of got ignored. I thought I'd share it with you guys here. :) Flame of Hope The following events took place five years after Valkyrie... Blessing And A Curse Mido Confederation expanded its territory with three newly discovered systems. One of them, Breh, named after its discoverer, Gunant Breh, possesses a new type of crystal that can be used to produce more powerful fuel and weapons. Due to the valuable resources, the new Mido system became a target of frequent pirate raids, something the Mido Confederation fleet struggled to combat. Reunification Over the past few decades the Nivelian people became more and more sympathetic toward their Mido brethren. With the newly discovered crystals, the Nivelian government thought this was the perfect opportunity to acquire the valuable resources by initiating a reunification plan with the Mido Confederation. The Terran Federation wanted to make sure they weren't left out, therefore they decided to send their own representatives to the Nivelian-Mido reunification summit. Keith Maxwell was once again called upon by the Terran navy, specifically, Admiral David MacArthur, a hero from the Terran-Vossk War, someone Maxwell deeply respected. Maxwell was asked to escort a Terran representative team to the summit. To his surprise, one of the representatives was Carla Paolini. On the way, Maxwell and the fleet were attacked by pirates but nothing he couldn't handle. However, once they have arrived, they found themselves in the middle of a full scale battle. Nivelian and Mido ships were firing upon each other. This is when a Terran fleet jumped in and Admiral MacArthur informed Maxwell that it was a setup and to open fire on the Mido ships. With the combined power of the Terran, Nivelian and of course Maxwell, the few remaining Mido ships jumped away before they were all destroyed. This was when Maxwell discovered that the ship Paolini was on was destroyed during the battle. Lifting The Veil Maxwell soon went back to his normal routine. He was eventually contacted by a Mido named Frank Brun. Maxwell soon turned his grieve into anger and nearly killed the Mido. However, the Brun was able to stop Maxwell by telling him that Paolini was still alive. After Maxwell has calmed down, Brun attempted to explain the truth behind the summit incident. The real Mido representatives were intercepted by a group of Mido rebels who were against the reunification. The rebels knew that the Nivelian top officials would be present at the summit and due to the improved Nivelian-Mido relationship, the Nivelian would have minimal security forces present and therefore was a great opportunity for them to attack. Soon after the incident, the rebels took control of the Mido Confederation and ousted the former civilian government. However, before the Mido rebels jumped out of the system, they captured a escape pod, and according to Brun's sources, Paolini was inside the pod. Having heard that, Maxwell was ready to jump into his ship and rescue Paolini. Just then, Admiral MacArthur contacted Maxwell and offered him a mission. The mission was to go to the Breh system and release a data-gathering drone. Maxwell thought this was a perfect opportunity to search for Paolini and accepted the mission. More Then Meets The Eye As soon as Maxwell jumped into Breh, he initiated his ship's stealth mode. He noticed a single Vossk ship flying away from the station and jumping out of the system. Suddenly Maxwell's stealth system failed and he was discovered by the Mido rebels. Before destroying the last ship, the Mido rebel pilot contacted Maxwell and pleaded for his life. In return, Maxwell demanded to know why the Vossk ship was here. Maxwell discovered that the Vossk was behind the Mido rebels and it's why the rebels were able to take over the Mido Confederation so quickly. The Vossk wanted to prevent the Nivelian-Mido reunification and by supporting the Mido rebels, they were planning to control the crystal supply. Out of rage, Maxwell fired a missile and destroyed the last Mido rebel ship, released the drone and jumped back to Terran space. Once in Terran space, Maxwell wanted to contact Admiral MacArthur with the news. However Admiral MacArthur and his fleet jumped into the same system before Maxwell could initiate the contact. MacArthur opened a channel with Maxwell and asked him to stand down and surrender. Confused, Maxwell asked MacArthur to explain himself. MacArthur broke down and told Maxwell that the Vossk had kidnapped his daughter and wife and demanded for him to work for them. Because MacArthur made the mistake of ordering Maxwell to go to the Breh system which resulted in Maxwell discovering the Vossk's secret, the Vossk asked MacArthur to "take care of the problem" or they will kill his family. Having almost lost Paolini, Maxwell was able to understand MacArthur's dilemma and he had a choice to make. The Finale Maxwell decided to help MacArthur and rescue his wife and daughter. MacArthur was able to acquire a Vossk freighter for Maxwell to sneak into the Vossk space station where Maxwell's family was held. Maxwell made his way into the Vossk station and eventually rescued Maxwell's family and discovered that Carla Paolini was also held at the same station. Paolini informed Maxwell that she overheard that the Mido rebel leaders were on their way to this station today to meet with the Vossk leaders and that they should leave before then. When Maxwell, Paolini and MacArthur's family got to the hangar, they saw several Vossk soldiers examining Maxwell's Vossk freighter. Maxwell decided to create a diversion while Paolini take MacArthur's family onto the freighter and leave. Maxwell then hopped into a nearby captured Terran Veteran and took off with three Vossk H'socs right on their tail. After making sure Paolini jumped away successfully, Maxwell headed toward the jumpgate and was taking heavy fire. A fleet of Mido rebels jumped into the system along with several Vossk escorts. Just as things couldn't possibly get any worse, MacArthur jumped into the system with his fleet along with several Nivelian ships. MacArthur informed Maxwell that he has revealed the truth to the whole universe and that it's time for payback. Maxwell turned the Veteran around and joined the fight. In the end, the Vossks and Mido rebels were defeated and surrendered. The Mido civilian government was restored and while the Mido Confederation is still independent for the time being, its relationship with the Nivelian Republic has been much improved. Category:Blog posts